Draco And Dise
by LovesoBlind
Summary: Draco(player) thinks he can get any girl he wants until the new girl shows up...will he succeed or not? R&R thanks alot
1. The Exchanged Student

Chapter One- the Exchange student

Draco and his usual gang were just hanging around after school out in the front lawn of the Hogwarts school grounds. The sun glistening on the soft short cut grass and the breeze just blowing every now and then. Draco was standing leaning against one of the pillars and talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I can get any girls you could imagine, that little pansy was nothing. She was just something I wanted to start off with. And little slow ride wouldn't hurt a bit now would it," Draco said in this sneering voice. "I bet she thought it was the ride of her life." 

Everyone laughed but when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginney, Luna and Neville walked by they all stopped laughing to glare at them.

"How disgusting can you get Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, as if she could just hex him right then and there. "Using girls as if they were a toy made for you. How dare you ever to use Parkinson like that!"

"oh come off it, Granger!" exclaimed Draco. "I bet you would want a ride too eh? Bet ya want to know what this Malfoy can do."

Ron jumped out, but Harry was to quick for him to even throw a punch. Ron looked at Malfoy in a disgusting look. Harry took over as if he was covering for all of them.

"don't hurt your self Malfoy touch anyone of my friends and you regret your father ever made you to come on this earth!" 

"Oooo! Looks like Harry is still trying to play hero now isn't he? Scared I'm going to steal your girlfriend away from you?" proclaimed Draco in his cutting voice. "anyway she's not even what I would want. Her hair might get in the way!" 

It was to bad for Ron he had to do something. But Hermione stop him, she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him towards her. That seemed to calm Ron down a bit.

"Don't ever talk about her Malfoy. EVER!" Ron roared.

"Come on, let's not waste our time on this mut. Let's just go!" Ginny said behind everyone.

"oh damn Ginney looks like you grew out of the Weasly looks huh? Wanna go for a stroll around my dorm?" Draco said in his flirty voice as if she would said yes.

Neville knew Ron wouldn't stop now even if Hermione said so, so he pushed them all forward away from Draco and his gang. 

"that's right Longbottom good move. Don't want your friends hurt now would you?" Draco shouted behind them.

As Draco watched Harry and his friends walked out of sight another sight came into view. It was Professor McGonagall walking fairly fast and following behind her was a young girl with long black hair down to her waist. Her long black silky hair was flowing freely behind her in the breeze and her face was absorbing the sun light and her soft skin glistening in the sun. her eyes were wide and her nose was at the perfect length and the perfect size. Her lips were fairly soft and puffy, none like any other girls lips, hers look tempted. Her body was tall and skinny, her small waist, good upper body, and perfect smile gave her an amazing look. Crabbe nudged Draco on the arm and gave a nod at the girl, which Draco lazily looked over and when his eyes fell on her he straitened up and stand straight and tall. 

Professor McGonagall finally was arriving at the front of the castle and turned to Draco with her deceiving eyes. 

"Don't bother Malfoy. She is was out of your league." she said in a lazy voice. 

Draco leaned back on the pillar and stared at the girl with his flirty eyes. He grinned when he caught her eyes. She looked at him and looked away as if he wasn't there.

At dinner that night the four house tables were full as usual. Harry and the rest were also talking about the girl who had just arrived no one seemed to know where she was or even why she was here. Some rumors say the she was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but that was definitely not true she was way to young. Some say she was an exchange student from Asia, and some even said she was the new inspector to see check on Hogwarts school grounds. 

"I saw her unpacking in the girls dorm," said Hermione. " she in the same dorm as I am and her bed is right next to me. I had a little talk with her and she seems very interesting. She speaks English rather well and is very intelligent. And since she is now a _Gryffindor_ I've invited her to eat with us! She seems very fond of the thought. She's really nice. But I wonder where she is I haven--"

She was cut off by the sound of a goblet ringing. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone of the student in the Great Hall suddenly remained quiet while Professor Dumbledore opened his mouth the speak.

" As most of you have seen today on the school grounds by Professor McGonagall, that a student was newly sent in by Asia. As you have notice that she is older to be a first year and younger to be a seventh year she is only a fifth year here at Hogwarts. She is an exchange student and I would rather be please if you all would greet her with much welcome as we all Hogwarts do." Professor Dumbledore waved his hand towards the curtains and out came the girl they had all saw earlier. 

"her name is Paradise Rave. She is in the Gryffindor house and will now join her table." he gestured to the Gryffindor table as she walked towards it the whole Table greeted her with shouts and whistles. Hermione stood up and waved her arms, so Paradise can see and she walked over to sit next to her.

"that is all and enjoy your dinner everyone!" finally Professor Dumbledore sat down and started at his plate.

"this is Dise everyone," said Hermione trying to get Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginney's attention. "she would rather be called that then Paradise, she says it's too long and too hard to remember." Hermione smiled at her and she smiled back. Everyone at the table stared at her, when the silence was finally broke by Hermione's introduction .she gestured to everyone as she said their names. 

"this is Harry, Ron, Ginney, Luna, Neville and--"

Before she could finish Draco was already behind her waiting for them to notice when she looked around.

"don't even speak Granger I do know how to introduce myself." Draco leaned over and put his hand on the table next to Dise's hand. "my name is Draco. I'm from the Slytherin table and we would like you to come over and talk a little about your self. And I am sure to say you are the bit most beautiful girl I have ever set eyes on." 

Dise looked up and looked straight into his eyes and stood up and said aloud, "and you by way," her voice was strong and gentle at the same time, a little squeaky and made her look so much more beautiful as she is. " are the most rude, intruding, and annoying little brat I have ever met. So you might as well try to get into someone else's pants!" 

She sat back down and enjoyed her self as if nothing has happened. Draco marched back off while all the girls gasped and all the other tables laughed. 

"you are an awesome girl. I think you would rather like it if you stuck by us Dise. No one er GIRL as ever rejected Malfoy before. Your good mate!" Ron said in this most enjoy voice that evening. The table laughed and some girls even walked by and patted her on the back.


	2. Hard to Get

Chapter Two- Hard to Get

As the days progressed, Dise has been hanging around Harry and his friends for a long time. She's been getting closer and closer to Ginney and Hermione. When ever night falls they would stay up late and talk about anything they can think of. But for some reason the Malfoy subject always comes up. Hermione and Ginney tells Dise about their past four years with him. 

"Oh, that brat!" Dise yells. "how can he be so mean! What makes him to be that way anyways, does he need to have the attention!, ugh….I just wanna…wanna…_kill_ him!!!"

"Maybe because his father's a Death Eater!" Answered Hermione.

"Yeah, he only acts that way because his father works for the Ministry and is one of the many loyal Death Eater for You-Know-Who!" Ginney added.

"oh man… what a dung head! Piece of scum!" cursed Dise. Everyone laughed and then as the laughing faded. They all wanted a change of subject hoping that the subject wouldn't come up again. 

"Well you know the Wizard Challenge is coming up! I can't wait to join," Ginney said with excitement. 

"Ginney you well know that you can't join. Your only a fourth year," Hermione said in a comforting voice, Ginney looked disappointed, but knew the fact already.

"What's the Wizard Challenge?" said Dise questioningly.

"Oh! It's great it happens once every year for fifth, sixth and seventh years. You have to have a certain grade to join. It's this really great maze kind of thing. You have to know certain jinx and hexes from Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And you walk through the Forbidden Forest with Professors lurking around to watch you! And you have to follow a trail to get through the maze. You go through certain problems like defeating boggarts and spiders and such. And once you get through with it you move on along the trail. Who ever gets out, succeeding, wins their House 300 points, get 400 Galleons to keep. It's kind of like the Triwizard, but for everyone in the upper class, there's no limit to who can join. They also have days set up for Houses to go. Once the Houses are chosen, they have to go and team up together in order to get through the maze. And once they do get through together, the Professors will chose the best players in both of the Houses and then team them up as one individual team, then who ever wins that round will go against the next best team. Then you can figure out who will win the prize.," explained Hermione.

" What's the point of it anyways? To have fun?" asked Dise.

"Well basically yeah, and to see that the Houses are getting along well enough. It's fun, really. And of course Gryffindor and Slytherin never get the chance for the prize. It's always Ravenclaw. Their brains play most of the parts." sneered Hermione.

"Well that really does sounds like fun. Hey I guess I'll try for it. It might even help me with my Defense in case I wanted to hex someone," proclaimed Dise. Everyone laughed because they all knew who she was talking about. Once they finally felt sleepy one by one they went back to their own beds and went to sleep.

The next day Dise was woken by Hermione and Ginney yelling at her to wake up or else she'll miss breakfast. Dise finally woke up got dressed (for some random reason she felt like dressing up today she wanted to look……pretty) and went out together with her friends. The three best friends walked down to the Great Hall. Once they all entered all eyes were on them, they walked down with the only sounds of their own footsteps following them. Every guy gapped at them and every girl looked at them in amazement and jealousy. Once they sat down Ron looked at Hermione.

"wow, Hermione, why do you suddenly look so. _Different_ today," said Ron to Hermione.

"What? I just felt like dressing up with Dise today, I feel pretty energetic too!"

"Hermione, Ginney, Dise, you all look miraculously wonderful today," Harry told them.

"thank you very much Harry," said Ginney blushing.

"Why, thank you Harry, at least someone has something nice to say," Hermione stated while looking directly at Ron, who looked down and started eating.

"thanks Harry, you don't look bad your self…_boys_," said Dise. The girls started to laughed as the guys blushed. 

Once Professor Dumbledore pronounced the Wizard Challenge, all the upper classman's roared in delight and some lower classman's sighed with sadness. But mostly everyone was feeling delighted that it was coming up and taking boring times off their hands.

"at each end of the table there is a parchment for the Houses. If you wish to join please place your hand and you will automatically be judged to be qualified and disqualified." said Professor Dumbledore.

He sat back down and gestured for everyone to start eating. Everyone blasted into whispers and talking very excitingly about the Wizard Challenge.

"Are you girls joining?" asked Ron.

" Of course we are, that is except Ginney," Hermione answered patting Ginney on the back.

"Oh it's OK. I don't really care anyways," Ginney said flinging her hair back which hit Dise's ear rather hard. It sent her earring flying off her ear and on to the ground.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Dise!" Ginney yelled.

"oh it's ok Ginney I'll just stay back and find it, you guys go ahead, plus I have to go to Professor McGonagall anyways to get my schedule. Bye" she waved to her friends and bent over the table to look for it. She gave up once she couldn't find it and threw the other one on her ear to the ground. 

"Cheap shit, never stays on the ear. Crap there goes 20 sickles." she muttered under her breath.

She walked out of the Great Hall and once she passed the parchment, she put her hand on it and , like if someone was writing on it, it says **QUALIFIED**. She already saw that all her friends have joined, she smiled and started to walk over to her right. She turn the corner and to her surprise Draco took her by the arm and shoved her to the wall. He put both arms against the wall over Dise and leaned in close to her.

"Where you going Rave?" he said to her.

"None of your freaking business Malfoy. Now if you please I have got to go." Dise said while trying to get out. Draco had stopped her again and gave her a smirk.

" you look so beautiful today. I have never been so attractive to a girl in my entire life," Malfoy said while sliding his hands off the wall and down her waist, he pulled her closer to him. 

"you know what Malfoy?" Dise said in her most flirting voice.

"what is it? Beau--"

Dise kneed him in his stomach, before he could finish talking. She grabbed him by the collar swung him around against the wall to her height and leaned so close that there was barely any place left to breathe.

"Don't ever put your filthy hands on me again," she whispered into his mouth. He tried to lean in to kiss her but she was too fast for him. She left him with a smirk and walked up to Professor McGonagall's office.

She walked a few corridors and passed a corner and to her left was a big door that had a golden sign on it, with carved letters reading, 'Professor Minerva McGonagall'. Dise knocked on the door and heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Come in, dear,"

She opened the door and walked in. Professor McGonagall gestured to sit down. She had a piece of parchment in her hand, through the candle lights Dise can read the words

Paradise Rave

Schedule For Fifth Year

Dise sat down and waited for Professor McGonagall to start talking. It was a while when Professor looked up and said in a slow steady voice.

"Well, your schedule has six classes, and you only have chosen five. So far you have Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. You can chose one more class to complete your courses for this year." 

"Umm…I think I'll go with Astronomy. That sounds pretty interesting, I guess," Dise wondered.

"very well then dear, and I hope you are happy with your choice," Professor McGonagall said while pointing her wand to the piece of paper and moved things around as if she was organizing somethings on the paper. She handed the schedule to Dise, who took it and glanced at it. 

"If you have any concerns you can come talk to me anytime," she said smiling at Dise.

"oh, thank you Professor. Um… how many minutes left till the next class starts?" questioned Dise.

"you have about three minutes, if you run I'm sure you won't miss it." she said without looking up at Dise.

Dise said her thank you and walked out. Instead of running she walked fast to her class. As she was walking to her class, she glanced down at her schedule and saw that she had Double Potions next with Harry, Ron and Hermione. And to her luck she had the Slytherin House too. 

Once she arrived in the hall leading to Professor Snape's classroom she saw the group in which Draco hangs out in, and saw her friends hanging out on the opposite side. As she walk passed Draco's group she heard him yell out.

"Alright there Rave?" 

"Drop dead, Malfoy," she sneered and then walked off into the classroom with her friends. Potions went by fast, it turns out that Snape knew that Malfoy likes her, so he didn't pick on her as much as he did on Harry and especially Neville. 

As they were walking to lunch, Hermione and Dise were having a deep conversation which they were so concentrated in they didn't know they where going. As they were making random turns and crosses, they came across an empty classroom and heard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Got it already guys?" questioned Malfoy.

"yeah, I think so.." said Crabbe, looking dumbly at the potion in his hand.

"are you sure it was correct Golye?"

"yeah, I'm sure, but I think we mixed it up with some levitation potion, it looks so…._pink_," replied Goyle.

"No the book says its suppose to look like that, now splash it on her after she gets out the Great Hall, and only on her, I don't want any other girls falling in love with me, like it already is," said Malfoy in his handsome smirk, as he straightened his collar. "Get it done and bring it to the Great Hall with you, tell no one. Now I have to go and _talk_ to Parkinson." He rolled his eyes and sighed, then walked out.

Hermione gasped and turned into a corner near by she pulled Dise with her, and placed her inde finger to her mouth, gesturing to stay quiet. Once Malfoy passed without noticed she whisperd to Dise. 

"oh my God, I think he made a love potion on you!"

"No, with love potion, you have to _drink_ it not splash it on someone…it's ridiculous!"

"I read in _Hogwarts, A History_, that many students use that type of potion to make it look like an accident so if you _do_ get caught with the love potion it wouldn't be as bad as being expelled. The worst it can get it probably being sent in the Forbidden Forest….but that's about it." 

"I see, I won't get near any of them, don't worry."

"yeah, I'll make sure of it." 

They heard Crabbe and Goyle walking out, sniggering like crazy. And Goyle looks like he was about to explode. One they were in the Great Hall, Hermione and Dise made she that they were out of reach to all the Slytherins. 

"so I saw your name on the parchment, Dise," said Ron.

"yeah, I told you I was going to join, 'member?"

"yeah, I know, but I saw Malfoy's name on his House parchment, too. Aren't you scared he might hex you or something?"

"No, I can handle him. He's so….small for his size."

"Yeah, that's how all Seekers are, like Harry, he's tiny too!" Ron said while snorting out his food. Harry nudge him hard in ribs and started to laugh himself.


	3. The Mistake

Chapter Three- The Mistake

Lunch went by with no problem what so ever. Dise and Hermione went out of the Great Hall together to go to their Charms class. Both forgot all about Malfoy's plan and as they were just entering the class, Goyle went up to Dise's face and swung the small potion at her, she ducked and it went straight on to Hermione.

"oh no! you dumb shit, I said on Dise not Hermione!" whispered Draco under his breath.

The whole class giggled and went to their seats. Hermione pointed her wand to her face with her eyes still shut tight from anger and said in a calm steady voice, " _draecio,_" everything dried up, she looked up at Draco and then to Goyle and Crabbe. She muttered something under her breath that not even, Dise can hear. As Hermione took a step to walk over to her seat, she walked up on air and flipped over and over. She was about to be hung upside down when Dise realize what was going to happen. She yelled out, "_wingardeum leviousa!_" She levitated Hermione down before her bottom can show and everyone laughed. Turns out that Crabbe and Goyle didn't know how to make the love potion after all. Dise looked at Draco and walked over to him.

"you thought you can--" she couldn't finish, because Goyle thought what happened to Hermione was so funny so he splash what was left on her face too. He wanted to watch Dise get embarrassed. She started to levitate up into the air and flipped over and over just like Hermione then stopped, her skirt was up half way when there was something showing quite clearly on her thigh. At first it looked like a scare, then a birthmark, and as the guys tilted their heads to look at it, someone yelled out,

"Bloody hell, she has a tattoo of a dragon on her ass!" he pointed and laugh at her and everyone laughed as well. 

Hermione was still dizzy from what happened to her that she couldn't get clear of the view, there were too many Dises to rescue. Dise's face was turning red and looking really mad. Draco apparently didn't want that to happen. He dogged Goyle and pushed him as he walked by, and pulled out his wand. "_wingardeum leviousa_!" he yelled and he immediately levitate her down. She fell forward and Draco caught her. He looked at her in his arms and she eyed him. 

At first she opened her eyes and saw a great color of blue eyes staring straight at her, she saw strictly blond hair slicked back and felt the muscular arms holding her. _ so he's not so tiny after all_, she thought. Then she realize that it was Draco Malfoy. She started to hate him for what he did to her and her friend. She opened her eyes real wide and stood up, she could still hear laughing and she ran out of the classroom.

Malfoy ran after her, knowing that he didn't mean it to happen and that it wasn't suppose to be anything wrong, not that he can think of. 

As she ran out of the classroom and down the hall, tears started to run down her face. _don't cry, don't CRY!!_ she yelled at her self. _why the hell does he have to be so mean, WHY!! I didn't do shit to him….why does every bad thing have to happened to me, first my family then my friends and now that I moved I can't still escape from my past. God DAMN WHY!?!?!? _She couldn't stop the tears running down her face. It wasn't at all because of sadness, it was because she's mad. Mad at herself, mad at her life, mad at the fact that her life was made to go against her. She can't help it but stop running. She didn't know where she was and didn't care. She sank down to her knees, and just shove her face in her hands. _Why does everything has to go wrong. Why can't I have a normal life_. 

She just started crying and crying, she couldn't stop even if she tried. She heard someone behind her. She knew who it was. She hated him so much for bringing all the bad memories back to her, for revealing the thing she dreaded most. She sobbed into her arms which was hugged around her knees. 

"your happy now, aren't you? Embarrassing me in front of everyone. Creating a whole new reputation for me, isn't it great how you ruin someone else's life? Isn't it?" at first she muttered and then she yelled. 

There was a long silence, her mind went blank so she turned around. And there he was staring straight into her eyes, his eyes seem so gentle now, it's not cold or evil anymore. His eyes were releasing an easy-feel to her mind. Sorrow and regrets were filled in his eyes. She looked at him and before she could say a word he threw his arms around her. He squeezed her tight. 

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I--"

"oh, I see" she said slowly, she looked up, she doesn't look like a normal gentle girl anymore. But she looks like an evil girl. She looked determined, dangerous, brave and to his surprise--**boyish**. "pity, everyone comes to me with pity. Hmph…" she said and then stood up and walked away. Malfoy looked at her with surprise. 

"Wait, Dise.." he yelled to her when she was about three feet away. He lifted up his sleeve and revealed to her the exact same tattoo that was printed on her thigh. She turned, while looking down, then looked at his tattoo, she gave a weak smirk and walked away.

¤*°˜¨·.¸¸.·¨˜°*¤

"what happened next?" said Ron.

"well how should I know? I was too dizzy to notice anything then everything went black and when I woke up, I was in the hospital wing." Hermione said while reading _Hogwarts, A History_. 

"aren't you worried at all, Hermione?" said Harry

"no not really, she could defeat Malfoy no doubt about that. I know she can."

"yeah, she _is_ freakishly strong," said Ron looking at Hermione.

"hey guys!" said Dise from behind. 

"oh, hey so how does it feel?" said Hermione, still reading.

"oh no problem feels like I squished an ant." 

" how--how'd you know what we were talking about," questioned Ron.

"well--well" she laughed and then placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "me and Hermione are best friends we _should_ know what each other was thinking…right?" she looked at Hermione at the back of her head.

"right!" said Hermione holding her hand towards her back like if she was going to pat herself on the back. 

They gave each other a high five and then Dise sat down. Dise saw Draco walked over to his Slytherin table. He looked at her and smiled , she looked at him and gave another smirk.

"The Wizard Challenge is coming up! It's in like….A WEEK!!" yelled Ron, who had just realized that the House Parchment on all the Houses Tables were beginning to over-flow. 

"Yeah I know, I can't wait until Professor Dumbledore tells us who the two Houses are gonna go," said Harry.

"when is he gonna tell us anyways?" questioned Dise.

"it's the third day before the Wizard Challenge starts! It's gonna be great…" said Hermione rubbing her hands together devilishly. 

The next week progressed on and finally it was the third day before the Wizard Challenge starts. Both Hermione and Dise were excited and couldn't wait until Dinner for the announcement. They have been practicing with Ron and Harry for the whole week. Feeling confident, joyful, and excited the party just can't wait for their next surprise. 

"I just can wait until the announcement. I wish were get to be first. I just can't wait, can't can't can't--" said Ron.

"alright alright, we got the point Ron, your very excited," said Dise.

"and I think he's broken, too. He's been saying I can't ever since we met in the common room," said Hermione. 

Harry sniggered and went on to eating his breakfast. 

"OK, are you guy ready for _Double_ Potions today?" said Harry.

"oh, yea I, just can't wait," Ron said in sarcasm. "I wonder what he has in stored for us today. 50 points off of Gryffindor?"

"no, that's if he's in a good mood," said Harry.

"Zero marks for Harry." 

"that's only on Mondays."

"_Detention?_"

"Definitely I saw him yell at Filch today."

"wow, you guys know how he's gonna act towards you?" asked Dise.

"almost everyday, and we always get it right. Snape just _hates_ us Gryffindors." answered Ron.

"well it's almost time. Come on lets go!" said Hermione, rushing off to Snape's class.


	4. The Transformation

Chapter Four- The Transformation

When they arrived in class, they sat down and waited for Snape to start teaching.

"as you all know, we will start with another potion called: the Draught of Peace. I hope you are all ready for it because it _is_ quiet complicated," said Snape. He tapped the black board and writing for the instructions started to appear on the board. "you may begin and you have and hour and a half to finish. Good-luck."

Everyone started on their potions. Dise and Hermione were hard at work. Harry and Ron were still reading the first instruction on the board. Half way through the class there was a loud _BANG!_ And when everyone looked over at Neville, not to their surprise his potion was blasted into rocks.

"Apparently he added the frogs legs before the shumkin's eyes, it always comes out that way if you added the frog legs first. Poor Neville, I wonder what horrible things Snape is going to do to him, now," whispered Hermione.

Dise looked over at Neville then to Snape, who was drifting towards Neville. She could see Neville shaking with terror. Dise always knew that Neville was scared of Snape the most. She couldn't think of what horrible things Snape is going to do to him, so she immediately poor in the snakes blood supplement instead of the gremlins liquid first. At first nothing happened, Hermione looked at her in horror. Then Dise added a little bit more of Gremlin's liquid and then a louder, bigger _BOOM!_ Exploded in her face, everyone laughed except Draco who looked over at her and rolled his eyes. Snape immediately turn away from Neville and towards Dise. 

"Ms. Rave, I know that you are a some what," he breathed deeply before finishing his sentence, "a brilliant young lady, but what why would you ever want to pull a Longbottom?" Everyone laughed including Draco. Dise eyed him, and he stopped. He nudge Crabbe and Goyle who stopped and everyone stopped, too. Neville blushed bright red, and slinked down on his chair.

"I guess we Gryffindors know how to stand up for one another," she said, Snape eyed her and looked down at her with disgust. "even if it means one would be in a bit of trouble." Snape turned around and walked towards the front saying, "twenty points from Gryffindor." 

"typical," said Dise.

"oh, my, did I say twenty, I meant twenty-five," Snape corrected.

Draco looked at her and levitated a note to her. No one saw, and Dise immediately opened the note, quietly.

hey,

I think it would be wise of you, not to talk back to him. He can take all the points from you, if he wanted. By the way, meet me today at the top of the tower of the east wing. I have something to show you. I'm not sire but it might help you as well. 

I should know.

-DM

She looked at the note and re-read it a few times. It struck her by curiosity then she flipped the note around and wrote on the back. 

I would know what to do, thank-you very much. I wouldn't care if he did took all the points from Gryffindor. It would just mean that he's a big clump of dung. Naw it's ok. I don't want being caught running around with 'the wrong type of crowd'. and yea, I do know what you did to Harry the first year of school. I don't need your help, I can do things on my own. But thanks for trying to help.

-PD

She held it in her palm and Draco looked over curiously, _what is she doing?_ then he felt something squish in this pocket. He reached in and pulled out the note that, she had written back. He read it and looked up to see her head. He wrote back another letter, right when it levitated back to her the class had ended. She grabbed it and threw it in the trash can. She looked at him and shook her head indicating, _no I don't want to read any of your pity_. He looked at her and gave a big wide smile, then she walked away.

Lunch again came, and they were eating joyfully. Then Dise felt a big huge burn on her thigh where her tattoo burned. She jumped up and on the other side of the Slytherin table Draco jumped up too at the exact same time. They looked at each other, Draco looked worried and cautious. Dise looked mean and paranoid. 

"what's wrong Dise?" said Harry while still chewing.

"oh nothing, I just remembered something that's all." She sat back down and started to eat like if nothing had happened. She strived to eat like normal through out the lunch time and shook her head at Draco whenever he looked at her. It seems like she was communicating with Draco. Lunch ended, so she walked with her friends to their next Charms class.

During Charms, they were learning about dragons and Dragles. Draco sat across the walk-way from dise. He kept on looking at her and she kept on ignoring his eye. She finally looked at him in the eye and then he nodded. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her arm. 

"So what are Dragles? Can anyone answer?" said Professor Flitwick. Hermione's hand shot straight up into the air.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Dragles are people who are half dragon. They turn into their type of element dragon once every year on a given date. Dragles are come to be, when an anamagi turned into a dragon and fell in love with a witch. Then it was transferred to their children after that. But only one child would be chosen to be a Dragle. They would always have a scar which would indicate their position," answered Hermione. 

"that is very much correct Ms. Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor."

Luckily, Hermione didn't say what kind of tattoo they had. Dise looked over at Draco and saw his grasping his arm. His eyes seem to be watery, but so watery that is looks like he's crying. She has never seen Draco so worried, whenever she looks at him he would always be talking to some other girl or laughing wit his friends. But ever since November started and the end of when he found out what she was. He's acting a lot different. 

She looked at him. Now he's rubbing his arms hard, the girl next to seemed to have notice and it looks like she asked him if he was ok. He nodded and when she reached over his arm he moved her hand and probably rejected the favor. Dise looked at him and felt so sorry for ever being mean to him. She was confused and worried at the same time. Confused that maybe he wasn't being nice to her because they're the same kind, maybe he still just wanted to get in her pants. She wasn't even sure if she liked him or if it was because she found someone of her kind. She was worried that tonight would go wrong, like it has many times before. Looking at him wrinkling his forehead and rubbing his arm even harder she felt a sharp pierce in her heart. _what am I doing? Am I --am I really falling for him now._

The pain on Draco's arm is just burning, he feels annoyed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if he rubbed it harder. Parkinson kept on insisting that she rubbed it for him. But the fact that he's falling for someone else, and she's sitting across from him. He can't blow it _this _time. Draco is starting to fall for Dise. At first she was just someone he couldn't get. He just tried harder to get her, but she still didn't fall for him. That makes him see that she's the one, because all the other girls allow him to do what he does even if he's mean and disrespectful to them. 

"are you alright Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor Flitwick with is squeaky voice.

"yeah, I'm--" he rubbed once more, "fine."

"you sure you don't need to go to the Hospital wing?"

"no I'm just fine Professor." He looked over and whispered to Dise, when Professor Flitwick turned around. "are _you_ ok, Dise?"

"I'm just fine, you look really pale. You are sure your alright….Draco?"

"just---fine"

Dise scowled at the fact that he's trying to be macho man, he gave her a sweet smile and she smiled back. He looked at her in amazement that she called him "Draco" instead of "Malfoy" or "Pin head" The class finally ended and the first to ran out was Draco. Dise wanted to run after him to see if he was OK, but something made her stop. Dinner was just as usual, she saw Draco coming in to dinner near the end. He looked a little better. A little after he sat down he must have said something funny that the whole table shrieked with laughter. That made Dise feel a lot better.

Her tattoo burned again, but this time she tried not to jump. She looked over at Draco and, of course, he was looking at her in concern. Professor Dumbledore stood up to announce the first two Houses to play Wizard Challenge.

"as of course, you are all desperate, to know which two lucky Houses will go first. Instead of me giving a long speech I will just tell you first hand and the rules. Hufflepuff and Slytherin will be the first two lucky Houses to play the Challenge." the Houses roared with joy and screams of 'YAY!!'. " The rules are to stay on the trail and do not I _repeat_ do not go anywhere you are not suppose to go. We trust our fellow Hogwarts student and that is how the Wizard Challenge came to be. The Houses will most definitely have to work together. If there are any bad acts we will be sure that, that student will be disqualified. Do not use wand against each other and are only for the special creatures that lurk in the maze. You may not use the top three curses for example the Unforgivable curse. And finally you MUST enjoy," he said with a glistening glitter in his eyes. "Enjoy." he finished. Dinner ended and as the students walk out Dise clutched her chest. 

"ow," she exclaimed.

"are you alright Dise?" asked Ginney.

"yeah, I'm just --fine," she breathed.

"you need help mate?" Ron asked.

"no I'm--I'm fine. I'll just go--go to the hospital wi--ng."

"are you sure, we can help you, you know." asked Harry.

"no, I'm just fine, you guys go ahead, I'll see you in the common room?"

"yeah, we'll meet you there," said Ginney.

"alright, then--bye!," she tried to smile so her friends don't have to worry. She clutched her chest even harder this time. She leaned on the wall and waited for Draco. Once he arrived she clutched him by the collar and lead him down the hall way to a corner. His friends laughed and called at him.

"I guess we'll see you a little later eh?" yelled Goyle.

"you're a lucky man, mate. Very lucky." yelled Crabbe.

Once their around the corner. Dise lets go of his collar, and Draco turned to her.

"are you ok?"

"if I wasn't I don't think I would ever touch you," she tried to speak out so he would hear.

"well fine I guess you don't _need _my help I --" Dise let out a little scream. She fell to the floor still grasping her chest.

"come on, I'll show you where I usually start." Dise loked up at him with disgusting eyes. "I meant when I start to transform."

They arrived at the top of the east tower, which looks like a top of a building. The night sky was spread with stars and the icy cold wind spread across each others face. 

"ok just take deep breaths and once you feel like its coming tell me. OK? I'm sure I can make it less painful." Draco told Dise.

"what are you gonna do?"

"there's this little supplement that I made whenever I was about to transform. I drink it and it makes me feel a lot easier and faster. It works for me." Dise clutched her chest harder and fell to the ground on her knees. 

"it's coming," she whispered. Draco pulled out his potion and let her drank it. It hurts so bad that she couldn't open her mouth. It went straight down her neck. 

"oh crap." he knew that it was minutes until she transformed. She let out a scream that was so painful that Draco felt her pain too. He poured the potion into his mouth and held it there. He looked at her then put his lips on Dise then opened his mouth to her. He poured the potion into her mouth and finally the transformation began. He let go and the backed up looking down.

Dise looked at him in surprise she felt her whole body tingle and then her hands were turning bigger. Claws were growing, teeth were growing sharper, eyes were widening. Finally after a few minutes she was fully transformed. He looked at her.

"hi." he said looking at her.

She gave a small roar, trying not to wake the others. She shot up in the air and flew round and round. She shot a small fire out of her mouth into the air. _oh, so you're a fire dragon._ she looked so delighted to fly around. Free from everything, no one to tell her no, no stress and the only thing that is near her was the stars and the moon. Over everyone and the cold wind blowing at her. Draco sat down and looked up at her and smiled. After an hour or so, Draco looked at his watch and looked up at her. He caught her eye and she came down. 

"is it time already?" she asked.

"yeah, its getting late, dear." said Draco.

"oh, wait-- did you just call me dear?" 

"no, no--no I said Dise." he was blushing horribly.

"really?"

"yeh"

"ok, then lets go…dear." she whispered.

They were near the end of the Hall when Draco reached over and grabbed her hand and stopped.

"hey I-I just wanna say something." he said. "your really different from all the other girls and I- I just want a chance. I know I was a bit harsh before, I just wanted to score you and-"

"so you want to score me now?" smiled Dise.

"no! no-- no I don't want to, I mean I do, NO I mean like not in that way, not like I don't want to, wait, no…." he gave a deep sigh.

"look I'm just kidding, I know you kinda don't and do. Listen I'm starting to like you," she said leaning in closer. "you're the only one that care about me except my friends, for some reason I really care about how they think of me, but with you, it doesn't really matter. I just want to say…Thank-you."

"yea. And you're the only one that I really care about, THAT'S a girl. And you really helped me figure things out. I haven't really had a night with anyone ever since you came, really! You changed me I'm really not that jerk anymore. And I never had this type of feeling toward a girl before. It's _different_."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She looked at him and smiled. Draco wanted that feeling again, when he 'kissed' Dise up on the Tower. When she took a step forward he grabbed her by the arm and kissed her real gentle. She stopped to look at him, he looked her in the eyes and put his lips gently on her again, he opened his mouth and deepened his kiss. It was back and fourth for a while, when finally she stopped it. She gave, finally, not a smirk but a sweet smile and her eyes twinkled in the candle lights. Draco's blue eyes sparkled as well. They stared at each other for a while and then finally he took her by the hand and lead her down to the hall. They were stopped by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginney. Both let go of each others hands.


	5. Misunderstanding and Cruel Separation

(a/n) sorry you guys. Just be patient as I describe more about the Dragle's. and this is my first fic so I just wanted to answer some curiosity on some people's minds. I really appreciate the ppl who helped me and gave me really strong correction.. thanks 

1)Hermione dressed up because she was influenced by Dise

2)**so far, Dise seems perfect, but just hold your horses and see what I have for you next!!**

3)yes they are always wearing their uniforms (robes) and when I mean dress up meant as they looked nicer than they usually do like a little more make up and nice hair and perfume and things…again doesn't sounds like Hermione, but…(refer to #1)

4)McGonagall, isn't involved in his love life in anyway, it's just he's so popular, EVERYONE knows what he's up to, and wants to do.

5) Draco risked his reputation because he knows she _is_ the one, but as you can see they haven't been seen in public together yet…

6)paradise isn't an Asian name, just a name that I thought fits her best

7) I know to capitalize and punctuate, just too lazy

****

8)thanks for reading I really appreciate this 

============================================================================

Chapter Five- Misunderstanding and Cruel Separation

"what the bloody hell is this?" said Ron. 

"are you messing with her Malfoy," said Harry, Draco gave a smirk that angered both Harry and Ron. "I told you. If you mess with any of my friends I would have to hurt you."

"don't bother Potter. It won't take long when I put you in the hospital wing."

"Dise, what did he do to you?" asked Hermione. "Arrgg… Malfoy you better not have hurt her. If you touched her I would kill you." 

"Calm down Hermione, he was just behind me that's all," said Dise.

"and he didn't do anything to you? Not even try to have a night with you or anything?" said Hermione in concern. Dise looked at Draco and then at her friends. 

"well, he tried but then I said no but you know how Malfoy's are, they never take no for an answer," she said not looking at him. He looked at her.

"well, you know if he really did do all these things, which I knew perfectly well that he does, it really wouldn't matter because…" while she was saying all these things about Draco, who was looking at her, Dise was looking down at her feet, she suddenly realizing that the tiles on the ground was so interesting, way more interesting than looking into his eyes. "isn't that right Dise?….Dise?" Hermione asked.

"yeah, of course that is. I think…" Dise wasn't sure what she had agreed to was good or bad. She was just too disappointed. 

"what?" said Draco. "do you really think so?"

"umm…well it's getting late guys, let's go," Dise said, ignoring Draco's concerned question.

"yea well of course it's true, your nothing but a ---" criticized Harry.

"shut it Harry, I'm not asking you… Dise?"

"I'm getting tired come on," Dise walked back to her common room with her friends slowly following behind her. She was exhausted and confused, yet, again. Does Draco understand why she did so? And still wondering what she had agreed to. She regretted not listening to the conversation. Once they had arrived at the Fat Lady portrait. She said the password and walked into the common room. She went straight to bed after she took off her robes and brushed her teeth. Once she closed her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

_everything was a blur. She was again on the east wing tower. But instead of her being right next to Draco, he was across from her, standing there staring at her. And behind him was a large group of people holding lanterns and fire torches. The candle made Draco look to cruel, mean and mad. "it's time to tell the truth Paradise" said Draco. "I won't cover for you anymore." suddenly the east wing tower wasn't there but turned into a small village, China. Draco, leaned in close to her, he whispered in her ear. "for what you did to me, you shall pay. Pay the price for all the pain you caused me. I don't regret doing all this Paradise, not at all." his voice was harsh and cruel. Nothing like he had ever talked to her before. The thing that dreaded her most was that he called her Paradise, instead of Dise. "what's going on?" she blurted out. "what? Draco, why?….how--how could you? I thought you--me---I thought we---" Draco interrupted, "there is no we Paradise. There's only me. And these people who are about to make you pay for the evil you had brought upon us." _

Suddenly it was Draco no more, it was her Master, Sifu. "what?!?!" she breathed. "that's right Paradise I can't cover for you anymore. We have to-burn you to ashes and doom it to hell. I thought I can trust you. I thought I can train you to be like the other Dragle's. but no you turned your back on me. Paradise." said a low deep voice, a scratchy sound of an old man with a long white beard down to his waist. He was bald, and his eyes were so chinky it doesn't even look like his eyes were open. A moment later she was tied up to the poll and they placed hay all around the poll. "burn, Burn, BURN!" they chanted. Fire everywhere, hot burning, her eyes were dry and scratchy. Her skin was hot very hot. The red fire was everywhere, it was on her right, left, in front and even behind she had no place left to go. Then…

She woke up screaming. Though, no one was awake to hear it. Dise walked over to Hermione's bed and shook her a little. 

"Hey real quick question Hermione!" whispered Dise.

"what?!?!? Now? Can't this wait Dise?" whined Hermione.

"no this is important, what did you say when I looked up and agreed to it."

"I dunno!!"

"come on Hermione, I really need this info now tell me," she said shaking Hermione a little harder.

"hmm, I-oh yea I said that you would rather die as a Dragle then die as his wife," she said without noticing the horrid expression on Dise's face. 

"why-why did you say Dragle?"

"oh, I dunno, were where learning about Dragles that day so it just popped in my head."

Dise walked back to her bed slowly thinking how hard it must have struck him. But she was hoping that he would understand. He has to. She then rolled over and over in her bed until finally she fell asleep. 

The next morning, she was the first to wake up. She got ready in a slow pace and then finally Hermione and Ginny woke up too. They walked down to the corridor. Dise sat down without even thinking of touching her food.

"want anything mate? You look very sick," asked Ron.

"no, I'm just a little bit tired. Go ahead, its ok, I don't want anything," Dise said slowly.

Dise saw Draco walk in. he looks really tired and none the less mad. He sat down and once he caught her eye. He walked out immediately. She stood up. 

"I've go to go to the ladies, be back in a little bit." Dise rushed out of the Great Hall after finishing her sentence. 

-outside the school-

"hey! Draco, HEY!" yelled Dise. He kept walking and then she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "hey! What's wrong?"

"you! You would rather die as a Dragle than my wife? I could understand that fact that you would pretend to say something harsh to make it look fake, but--but , BUT THAT WENT TOO FAR!" she was dumbstruck. He had never yelled at her before. She knew that it wasn't long before the started to feel for each other, but when they laid hands on each other, that's when the feels started to grow. He walked away again. She grabbed him by the arm again, but this time he pushed her away. Maybe he pushed her a little bit too hard, she fell back and tripped over her foot. She landed on her bottom and she looked up at him. It seems like people were coming from behind.

"I told you Draco, once you get a hold of her, _she_ won't let you go!" said Pansy.

"I know, I should've listened to you. Come on Pansy you're the only one who understands me." he said while grabbing her by the waist.

Dise stood up, in shock. _What happened here?_ she thought. Once the people cleared away, laughing, she sat there on her own, thinking and wondering. Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. As regretful as she is she stood up and walked. Right when she reached the lake, she sat down. Glaring at the water. Everything about Draco came in her mind, all the times they spent together, came and went by fast. And Suddenly, her past memories popped in her head.


	6. Haunting Past

Chapter Six- Haunting Past

The memories was just rushing in her head. Everything started to blur out again and then she fainted, from the late night sleep (barley asleep) and the early wake up. There she laid and that's when her worst memories started to flow into her head.

She was 13, and she was happy. She was outside with her boyfriend, celebrating the New Year. There were lights everywhere, beautiful lights. The bright colors of red, pink, yellow, blue, green and white. There were beautiful lanterns in all sorts of shapes, round, square, fish-shape and other types of shape. She was holding hands with her boyfriend, Phoung. They were having loads of fun. All around the village was small little carts filled with foods and toys and especially candies. The buildings were lit and decorated with Chinese letters and symbols. The 12 Asians zodiac signs were all over the place. They stopped at every other cart until finally the were at their destination. The center of the town. 

Finally the drums started to bang very loudly and very excitingly. It was drummed to a fighting beat which in a house burst opened and out came a dragon. Unfortunately it was fake. It had cotton for its eye brows and wings and linings, buttons for eyes and noses, feathers for eye lashes and a long tail, and it also had glittered paper for its scales. It's mouth opened and closed repeatedly and so was the eyes. Inside you could see the people from temple running around and switching places, talking for their position and doing all sorts of stuff. Their legs were like a cat's leg, fast, light, and quite. It jumped up on a wooden poll and ate the cabbage, when it came down, dragging the cabbage with it, it also pulled a string that opened a message on a long red piece of cloth with huge black letters. 

"Happy New Years, The Year of the Dragon. How nice!" said Phoung. He was tall and thin, muscular and had spiked hair. His face was a serious looking face and very heroic. 

"wow, that was great, every year they made it looked so much better. REMEMBER WHEN I WAS ON THE DRAGON TEAM!!!" yelled Dise. Phoung rolled his eyes thinking _there she goes….again!_ "I was great wasn't I? I was fast and smooth not like those guys!! I was quick like a cat and strong as a bull. And Sifu would always choose me as the guide!!" 

"yes I remember Dise"

"hmmm…… I wish I was still 12, it would've been great."

"its ok Dise" he said while wrapping his arms around her waist. "come on let's go your mom might be waiting."

They walked home, still stopping at every cart until they reached her house. He opened the door and gestured her in. she walked in and her mom was already there to greet her with a smile and her warming hands opened to her. 

"welcome home, dear, how was the dragon dance?" she said, her voice was old but still so warming that it would turn and frown into a smile.

"it was great, Me (mae), we saw Tuan and Hiep. Tuan took my place as a guider. And we went to go and eat candies and even New Years bread. This year they made chicken stuffing's, taste weird at first but then it just starts to get better!"

"Chao, Mrs. Rave, I hope I didn't bring her home too late," 

"no, no, dear you brought her even earlier than I had expected"

"so do I still have time to go out, Me?"

"hahaha no dear, you don't. now you go to bed"

"bye, Phoung" waved Dise.

"bye, Dise." he stayed there until Dise's mom walked inside, Dise tip-toed and looked over the table. Once Mrs. Rave was out of sight, she smiled. Phoung leaned in and kissed her while holding her tight. He held her by the waist and then finally let go. 

"bye, I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Be a good girl!"

"I AM always good, Phoung." she smiled and he left closing the door behind him.

She went into her room, and changed. After she was done, her mom knocked on the door and asked if she could enter.

"Certainly"

"honey, how's Shin gun (like hog warts but in Chinese version)."

"Great Me"

"good, that's nice to hear. Dise, I have something to tell you. I wanted you to have a great time first before I broke the news to you."

"what is it Me you look really worried. You look just happy earlier."

"Dise, Have you ever heard of a Dragle?"

"no Me I haven't" Ms. Rave explained what it is.

"wow, those people sound cool."

"well, yes, it does sound cool. But there's this bad thing to it. Once your turned into a Dragle, you loose completely your mind. Nothing is what as it seems. You are just yourself and you don't know anyone except yourself, and that you're a dragon. But as you get older you start to gain control and you loose less of your mind. And especially when you turn 15. You sometimes know what your doing, but sometimes you don't. but that's a good thing, because most of the time you know exactly and clearly what your doing!" Dise opened her mouth in amazement. "and honey, no one likes Dragles"

"why?!"

"just as they don't like witches dear, they come as evil and wicked."

"but they celebrate the Year of the Dragon."

"yes, but that's a different kind of Dragon, that's heaven dragon. They're part human, witch, and dragon.

"oh, well what happens to them once they find out you're a Dragle."

"We get burned honey. Then they doom your ash to hell, which means they put voodoo on it and burn it again until it vanishes. That's what happens to Dragle's ashes." Dise opened her mouth in horror.

"Me, what did you mean by 'we'?"

"I mean that, your Grandma married your Grandpa who was a Dragle. They gave birth to me, Uncle Shing, and Aunt Sae. Out of those three, I was chosen as the next generation for the Dragle's. and then I married your father, a wizard, and we gave birth to you and your brother Kago. and you are the next one to continue the generation. See this is my scar." she said while pointing at her upper shin. "and this is yours" she made Dise stand in front of the mirror and pointed behind her thigh. She turn around so she can see the scar and it looked like a baby dragon.

"I'm-I'm a Dragle?"

"yes dear, you are."

"wow, I don't know if I should be sad, or mad that I am what I am? There's too much good into it but also too much bad."

"honey, there's also another thing. Since your only 13, I have to tie you up and lock you in a dungeon until you are done transforming and once you turned back into your self again, I can let you go!"

"oh no!, _every time_ I transformed?"

Ms. Rave laughed. "Dise you only have to turn once a year, if you want to."

"oh, so when will I know that it's coming?"

"when you feel a burn on your scar, and then that following night will be your transformation"

"ok.."

It was days and days and she looked at the big news as something that just wasn't big enough to worry about. She didn't really care. They sounded cool, but when you get caught. It wasn't really cool at all. Days after days and months after months, when finally her scar burned. She told her mother and that night she walked down to the dungeon.

"are you excited Dise?"

"I really don't know Me, I'm part scared and part happy."

"I know what you mean, dear. Now the first time you transform will be the most painful but remember it won't hurt that bad anymore."

"Me? Mt chest is hurting."

"Then we better hurry dear."

They walked out of the house and into the backyard. And behind the bush they went. There was a wooden door on the ground that Dise had never noticed before. Ms. Rave opened it and went down. The dungeon was nothing that Dise thought it would be. Instead of being cold, dark, gloomy and scary. It was bright, warmful, and welcoming. 

"Me? Why is it so-"

"honey, you expect me to let you be locked up in here, all ugly and scary?, no way!!"

Dise laughed and then there was a bed. There were chains tied to it, which was the only thing that scared Dise. She suddenly clutched her chest and fell to the ground.

"it's time dear."

She pulled Dise onto the bed and chained her up. Dise didn't care anymore, all she cared was to be pain free again. Then finally she was transformed. Her mother stayed with her was she wailed and roar and cried. Finally an hour later she was turned back.

"how do you feel Dise?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"ok. I told your sifu by the way."

"oh, no Why?"

"because he knows about Dragle's more than I do! And he was the one who helped me when I was young, Dise. It won't be long until he leaves though. And I'm sure he wouldn't want to."

"but he hates half-blooded people! He told me so."

"he knew I was a half-blood he didn't treat me any different!"

"that's because he never had a chance to kill you Me.."

"how dare you Dise, I hope you know that , that man is as gentle as a bird and as caring as anything you can think ok. I better not hear you say any criticism about him anymore. He is _your_ sifu."

"Me, I heard he burned a witch that was his niece last Halloween. Isn't that true? He did, and he _is _a bad sifu Me!"

"no he is NOT he did not burn anyone or anything last Halloween. You were there Dise, you should know!"

"ok, ok, Me."

"do ever say anything of the sort again."

They went back into the house and into her room. She rested there and slept. Soon her mother convinced her that her sifu was actually a really wise and nice man like he always was. She began to get closer and closer to him everyday. She was like another father to her. The next day was school day for her. She went traveled to school and then said her goodbyes. School went by fast, and fine until there was an incident with her and Phoung. They had a argument about whether they should stay back for Christmas for not. 

"I want to spend time with you, Dise."

"I have to get home to my mom, we have some things to discuss. And it's really important."

"more important than me?"

"I'm sorry Phoung. But I can't this time."

As she walked away, he grabbed her by the arm and told her she can't leave. He then hugged her. She didn't know why but she felt mad.

"why do you have to do this Phoung. Why can't you just let me do things that I wanted to do for once. Everything is always about you! Everything you want me to do is only because its good for you!"

"don't you say that. It's for the both of us and for our relationship!"

"that's always your excuse Phoung. You can't ever let ME BE!!"

He stared at her. Then some students behind her came out. It was her worst enemy Chishu. 

"awww. Look at Dise and Phoung arguing. How cute does that look!"

"stay out of it Chishu. Its none of your business."

"don't you use that tone with me PARADISE!"

"I just did! Loser!"

"oh! How dare you!"

"Dise, stop, just turn your head, and keep it high. She wont--"

"no! I won't listen to you anymore Phoung I want to do what I want to do now!" she turned to Chishu. "mind you own business and YOU won't get hurt Chishu"

"HOW DARE YOU DISE, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR NOW!!" she took off and through it at Dise. It hit her square on the head and knocked her over. She laid there for a while, and when she got up her eyes were glowing red. 

"DON'T YOU EVER DISHONOR ME CHISHU!! EVER!!" she roar, throwing a shoe at someone, means that the person is being dishonored by the thrower. She turned into a dragon and flew straight to Chishu. But Phoung go tin the way she screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and she accidentally clawed him, which went straight threw him and into Chishu. She suddenly was hit with her conscious. _you just killed Phoung!! You just killed him!!_. she suddenly turned back and there she was, her hand all bloody and two dead bodies right before her. She knelt down to look at Phoung, the person she loved was killed with her own hands. After a little while, she heard screams. The people behind Dise, who was Chishu's friend just snapped out of their senses and started to scream. People ran down from everywhere. Not long now, she was surrounded by student. She didn't care she just wanted to reverse the time so she can listen to Phoung, and none of this wouldn't have happened.

The Professors came down and looked at Dise and the bodies of Chishu and Phoung. They looked at her in surprise and disgust. She looked up at them in tears. 

"oh, my goodness!" yelled one Professor in a white hat and gown, he looked young, but with a black mustache.

"a-a-DRAGLE?" shrieked another Professor with long silky hair she was young, too. She had a lot of make-up on, but looked very pretty.

"GET HER!!!" screamed another Professor in a long white gown with a beard to his shin.

Two Professors grabbed her and brought her back to her village. They tied her up to a poll on a wagon. And pulled her to the center of the village. As they pulled her there, the rang gongs and yelled out, 'burn, Burn, BURN' all the people in village began to came out and little by little they joined. She was terrified, she was so scared she didn't know what to do. She was so afraid and didn't even want to think of what's going to happen. She cried and screamed. But she can't do anything. All she did was shiver. Her friends hid, her neighbors didn't believe it and then they joined too. Her mother was in grief and then she was gone from the crowd. Her dad was also no where to be found. 

Like her dream, she was about to be burned, when suddenly she woke up and she was in a car the floated by itself to Hogwarts with a letter written to her from her mother.

Dear my lovely Dise,

I wish to apologize that I didn't believe you when you said that sifu was a bad man. And indeed he is. I want you to continue your life, as a normal witch and Dragle. Let's just say that you were saved by me and your father. For you information you are being sent to a wizarding school much like Shinga, but it's called Hogwarts. You will follow every rule that Professor Dumbledore has set upon you., the headmaster that is. You are being sent there by a muggle transportation called a car. Your father picked this up by one of his friends, that worked in the Ministry. I hope you will enjoy your ride, for I have stored in the back seat loads of food, your things and some magazines in case you get bored. I hope you enjoy it. I love you my dear Dise. Your brother misses you already and so does your father they both say good-luck and happy trip. When ever schools about to start I shall come visit you and bring you back to a place where you can stay for the summer. Good-bye my lovely daughter. Go out there and make me proud.

--Songha Rave, your mother

Shintu Rave, your father

Parchi Rave, your brother

Dise awoke with a jerk and found her self lying in the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey walked out of the back and walked towards her.

"finally awoke have you now?"

"oh, whoa…" she fell back again on her back. "what the he--ck, happened?"

"you fainted during breakfast dear. You are lucky that it's Saturday, or you would have thought to be using that Skiving Box, thingy. --Oh those Weasley twins can be a pain."

"oh, um…who brought me here Madam Pomfrey?"

"your friends they saw you near the lake, and brought you up here."

"where are they now?"

"they just went out to buy you some fruits, it helps get the blood flowing easy again."

"umm, when isn't the Wizard Challenge tomarrow?"

"yes dear, it's the Hufflepuff and the Slytherins" 

"oh yea"

"yes, and I am so excited to go see it. I wonder how the houses are getting along…"


End file.
